An organic light emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light emitting material, a host material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. Among these, there are studies relating to an organic light emitting device utilizing a compound containing a cyclotriphosphazene ring.
For example, Non-patent Document 1 describes that the compound represented by the following general formula is useful as a host material of a blue phosphorescent light emitting material. Non-patent Document 1 specifically describes a compound containing a cyclotriphosphazene ring having a 3,5-dimethylphenyl group bonded thereto, a compound containing a cyclotriphosphazene ring having a 4-methoxyphenyl group bonded thereto, and a compound containing a cyclotriphosphazene ring having an unsubstituted phenyl group bonded thereto. Non-patent Document 1 describes that the compounds have a decomposition temperature of from 280 to 330° C. and a T1 level (i.e., a lowest excitation triplet energy level) exceeding 3.0 eV.

Patent Document 1 describes that the compound represented by the following general formula is useful as a host material of a phosphorescent light emitting material and a fluorescent light emitting material. In the following general formula, Y represents an aryl group, a heteroaryl group, a carbazolyl group or an azacarbazolyl group, which is bonded to the phosphorus atom of the cyclotriphosphazene ring through a carbon atoms. Patent Document 1 specifically describes the compounds, in which Y represents a 4-(carbazol-9-yl)phenyl group and an N-methylcarbazol-3-yl group, and the like. However, such a compound is not described that the group is bonded to the phosphorus atom of the cyclotriphosphazene ring through a nitrogen atom.

As for a compound having a group that is bonded to the phosphorus atom of the cyclotriphosphazene ring through a nitrogen atom, one compound is described in Non-patent Document 2. Non-patent Document 2 studies light emission characteristics of the compound represented by the aforementioned general formula, in which Y represents a carbazol-9-yl group. However, Non-patent Document 2 does not describe the usefulness of the compound as a charge transporting material and a host material.